


Useless Frerard Stories #1

by Sodapopandritalin



Series: Useless Frerard Stories [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:05:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1737374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodapopandritalin/pseuds/Sodapopandritalin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard needs inspiration for art, and all Frank wants is a clean apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Useless Frerard Stories #1

“Seriously, Gerard!?” Frank exclaimed whilst dropping the groceries.

“What?” Gerard looked up with those innocent doe eyes of his. His face was covered in flour and his mouth was in the shape of an “o”.

“Gee.” Frank whined. Gesturing to the huge mess before him. The kitchen in their small apartment was absolutely covered in flour, sugar and… wow, that smells nice...cinnamon? The bowls are all over and all the measuring cups are strewn across the area.

“Frankie.” Gerard mocked.

Frank’s lips pressed into a hard line and he crossed his arms. “I just cleaned the kitchen. Legit two hours ago.”

Gerard shrugged. “Sorry. I was sleeping while you did it, I guess. I just woke up and I needed some inspiration." Gerard complained. "It’s a Saturday morning and I usually get up and paint.”

Frank stared at him. “...I know… But his isn’t paint, babe.”

“No, I know. I didn’t finish. I wanted to paint some kind of rendition of food. Like zombie croissants. Or vampire ratatouille. OOOHH! Or werewolf tapioca!”

“Tapioca is white...werewolves are brown.”

Gerard pointed an accusing finger at him. “Hey. Artistic license. Anyway, I needed inspiration, so I wanted to make a cake!”

Frank sighed. “Did you look at a recipe?”

“Ummm...No?”

"Gee!"

“Frankie that is the second time today that you have said my name in an exaggerated tone.” Gerard said as he crossed his arms and pouted like a toddler.

Frank walked over to Gerard and pushed a piece of hair out of his face. “You’re hopeless sometimes.”

“Thanks honey,” Gerard said before flicking some flour into Frank’s face.

"Wow," Frank deadpanned.

Gerard giggled and pecked him on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Starting a new series...hope it goes well?  
> -Em


End file.
